Siempre Presente
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: una navidad sin Rukia es triste para Ichigo...pero incluso sin ella presente, siempre de alguna forma ella siempre...pero siempre esta presente en su vida para alegrar al Kurosaki pelinaranja...mi regalo de navidad...con amor xD...¡Feliz navidad!


**¡Mi regalo Ichiruki! Bien…hice una navidad sin Rukia-chan ya que no se…como que Rukia entregándole un regalo a la fresa sería muy largo…bien y como soy floja hice algo un poco más largo que un drabble xD**

 **Y como soy adicta al Hitsukarin puse algo de mi amado Shiro xD…Ichigo tendrá un poco Ooc…porque bueno, esta sentimental y todo xD**

 **Bien, espero les guste mi segundo regalo…muchas gracias ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: ¡Bleach lo creó Tite-me-gusta-el-gore-sama! :-D**

…

…

…

 **SIEMPRE PRESENTE**

…

…

…

— **¡feliz navidad!—**

— ¡abramos los regalos!—

—¡hai, hai!—

— ¡abran los de Oto-san primero!—

— ¡uruse!—

—ja ja ja ja—

Las navidades de la familia Kurosaki siempre son las mejores...incluso sin la integrante Kuchiki. Para las gemelas es un hecho de que volverá...más para Karin y su gran instinto

Isshin también está consciente de eso, incluso sin los poderes de su hijo, ella regresara a alegrarle la vida al naranja con un golpe... Pero mientras tanto, el chico seguirá con su mismo humor...

— ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Ve el mío!— Sonríe la pelinegro entregándole una caja roja al chico, él la recibe sonriente, le iba a agradecer hasta que noto como su pelo algo largo estaba recogido con una preciosa cola azul con algunas estrellas de nieve

La ve sorprendido... Normalmente la traía suelta, dijo que lo cortaría de nuevo como siempre...pero parecía bastante feliz con su cola

—Karin... ¿y esa cola?— pregunta curioso, ella se sonroja rozando el objeto

—e-es un regalo— responde bajando la mirada

— ¿de Yuzu? Pensé que dijiste que no te gustaba el cabello largo— mira como la menor castaña sonreía dándole su regalo a su progenitor

—no...Es de Toshiro— dice desviando la mirada, Ichigo la mira sorprendida

— ¿de Toshiro? ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?— pregunta interesado viendo con interés la cola, ahora notaba como habían pequeños toques de dragones en cristales

Abre los ojos realmente curioso

—Es un regalo por uno que le di— responde sonrojada, el chico abre la boca para preguntar algo cuando explota — ¡solo abre mi regalo!— huye molesta hacia su padre

El pelinaranja levanta una ceja, bufa decepcionada abriendo la caja, abre los ojos viendo una brillante carátula de la colección completa de Shakespeare, abre los ojos sorprendidos, siempre quiso verlas, pero no las había conseguido...

Se lo agradecería de todo corazón a Karin cuando dejara de estar enojada con el...

Ve curioso un regalo forrado de conejos chappy, peor si todos sabían que Rukia no volvería en un tiempo.

—Es tuyo...— aparece detrás de él su padre viendo el conmovedor abrazo de las gemelas de las chicas por sus regalos

—Pero si tú y Yuzu ya me dieron regalos— dice confundido viendo el regalo

—es de Rukia-chan— sonríe viendo al ojimiel, ve como el chico lo mira sorprendido— cuando estabas inconsciente, la vez que persisten tus poderes...ella me entrego esa caja, me dijo que se iría, pero quería que tú lo tuvieras esta navidad como disculpa— acaricia su cabello suavemente para luego acompañar a las gemelas

Ichigo agarra el regalo temeroso, era de Rukia, Rukia... Abre la tapa viendo como dentro había un Mini chappy con una gran fresa en sus redondas patitas, lo agarra estudiándolo sorprendido, ve como en las caja había una carta.

 _Ichigo... Lamento no poder seguir contigo esta navidad, quería saber qué era eso lo de santo cloe... O como se llame eso que me dijiste...espero que no andes deprimido o algo, ya no tendrás que despertarte en la madrugada por los hollow... Tampoco tendrás que pelear con arrancar o algo así...je...eres un flojo tonto._

 _Salúdame a todos..._

 _Esta vez no agrego mis juegos de palabra por ser la última que daré...considéralo como mi segundo regalo...y espero te guste mi chappy con la fresa...era uno que buscaba mucho, pero al ver la fresa, pensé que iba bien contigo fresita-kun..._

 _Sonreí más seguido... Que das mucho terror a los demás con esa cara de idiota..._

 _Chao idiota...no botes mi regalo por qué dices que es feo...es lindo...a diferencia de ti jajajaja..._

 _Con amor Rukia_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

—Ichi-nii... ¿estás bien?— pregunta preocupada viendo cómo se limpiaba los ojos su hermano

—Estoy...bien— gruñe viendo el peluche— es una mierda de peluche igual— sonríe guardando la carta en la caja—…Rukia…—

 _Gracias...enana..._

…

…

…

 **Fin**

 **OwO…espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo xD…lo hice en la fiesta porque la idea no me dejaba tranquila xD…eeh y es mi regalo Hitsukarin porque no me dio tiempo de terminar el otro, pero lo subiré el 31 xD**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
